The Tale of Lady Satinel and her love, Dark part 1
Darksoulist taps on his throne with the fingers of his right hand while he beckons his loyal aide and brother, HD. "Matters seem to be taking a grave turn". "Yes, sire." replied Brother Holy. "This insolent cur dares to enter my kingdom and when I think he is my ally, he stabs me in the back." said King Dark. "But Lady Sati remains true to you. As she has always. She politely turned down the ship." "Yes, but that was yesterday. Today the slimy bastard has invited her to tea. TO TEA!!". His hand came slamming down on the throne's armrest. Holy did his best not to show his fear. "This ends today. Gather the troops. I will not stand for this any longer." "Yes, sire!" said Holy as he hastily retreated. King Darksoulist looked at the letter that Lady Sati had written back to Nick the Traitorous. It had only emoticon on it: ":hurr" The king burst into the queen's chambers. Sati's governess who had taken care of her and watched her majesty turn into a beautiful young woman blocked the King's way. "Out of my way, old woman. I have business with my beloved and I do not wish to strike an old woman". "We know you are many, many things, my Lord, but I daresay you will not raise your hand to me. But mind ye, if you so much as hurt my dear Sati, my allegiance to you will matter not in the least. Know that." She left the quarters. "Mijn Que..." growled Dark. My Queen. "Ben je je liefde voor mij vergeten?" Have you forgotten your love for me? Satinel turned around, her face white with pallor. The King had spoken the Dead Language of her People. This was serious indeed. "Mijn Koning" she breathed hastily. "Why does your face hold so much anger? What have I done wrong?" "This!!" bellowed Dark and he showed the letter. THIS! "How could you?" Sati looked at the :hurr on the letter. She had some explaining to do. ---- Nick the Traitorous was a tall, lanky man whose skin had been baked a delicious brown by the Indian sun. He stood on his castle verandah and gazed out into the horizon where the sun was slowly setting. A dark figure came up from behind and spoke in a gentle voice. "All seems to be going according to plan". "Yes." said Nick gently, running his fingers through his luscious black hair. "King Dark is indeed a fool. To be taken in so easily by such a trick. Even a blind man on the streets of Bombay can tell!" he laughed. "Your previous attempted relationship with Lady Satinel paid off. You had access to her letters and her diaries. You knew every bit of her and when King Dark banished you from his Kingdom, you took to the alcohol. It kept you company, but the warmth that you felt in your chest was not one of love, of heated passion of two bodies, but of a vile imitator. You swore revenge and now you've come to me..." "Grand Wazir Aizen." Aizen removed his turban and smiled menacingly and the sun set into the distance. Night had arrived. King Dark had locked up Queen Sati in her chambers and only at the feeble protests of the governess was she alone allowed to visit Her Majesty. Nobody seemed to believe Queen Sati's innocence and cruel whispers filled the court's air that her Majesty had committed "culinary adultery": consenting to drink tea with the enemy. Dark rallied his armies and crossed The Dutch Empire, took a round turn at Egypt and ended up in Afghanistan before a kind kabulliwalla showed them the route to India, but not before the old man made the King buy all his knick knacks. In India, Nick the Traitorous stood at the Gates of the Bharath with his small army. He saw before him the vast army of Dark's: elephants, tigers and yes, even Dutch chocolate bunnies. "Clumsy creatures" Nick remarked with a wicked smile. "We may be outnumbered but we have an edge." "You bastard!" cried Dark. "I've come to kill you!" "Great King!" exclaimed Nick, his palms out stretched in a sign of good will. "Surely, my own forces can never stand up against your mighty Empire. But... do not think that you will leave this place with your honor... to say nothing of your pathetic life. Tell me, good King. Do you know my good friend, Wazir Aizen?" Wazir Aizen stood with his small knife in his hand. King Dark gasped. Aizen unsheathed the blade. "Disappear! Celestial Teleport!" He disappeared!! Holy Destroyer gasped: "He's after the QUEEN!!" Nick smiled. "Your move, fool." "I will slay the traitor where he stands! Brother Holy...I trust you to return and save my Queen." The king entrusted the map to his aide and sent him on his way. Dark took out his sword and pointed it in Nick's direction. "What harm have I done you? Why do you seek to destroy what little I have?" Nick's smile vanished and his eyebrow cocked up in anger. "Your brother. You have Holy to blame for all of this." "What?!" "Do you not remember, oh "kind king", the brown skinned man who came to your Dutch court bearing the scared teas of Assam and Darjeeling so many years ago? Tea that was grown for the express purpose of seeing Queen Sati's smile? But your brother scorned me at the gates, called me evil and drove me away. I left... with the sworn promise that I would return and destroy you and your brother and take away the one person... the one person's smile you couldn't protect. She will taste my tea and there is nothing... Nothing you could do to stop me!" The Indian summer was beating down on the battlefield. "Bring in the magnifying glasses" bellowed Nick. The magnifying glasses focused the sunlight into a powerful laser and shone down! Dark would be instantly killed! "My liege! cried the Chocolate Bunny Commander and threw himself in the way. The Bunny Commander melted in Dark's hands. "An honor to serve you, my King!" he spluttered. Dark ran his finger through the melted Commander and licked it. Dutch Chocolate shall not be wasted. Nick reiterated: "You will die here in India, Dark. Away from your Queen, away from everything you hold dear to your heart." Holy urged his horse on through the Afghan borders in a mad bid to reach the Dutch Kingdom. There were many, many miles to be covered and he knew that every clop of his faithful steed brought him a miniscule bit towards the Queen. In the distance, he could see a cloaked figure. He removed his goggles and activated his HD sight. He zoomed in and realized that was the sale merchant they had passed a day or so earlier. Holy got off his horse and went to the old man and asked him for his help once more. The old merchant offered water to Holy's steed and bade him Holy to rest for a bit. But when Holy sat settled down on the hot sands, his horse made a most horrendous sound and began galloping into the distance. Holy started to make a move, but the old Kabulliwallah, held him back. "Watch" he said. The horse stopped in the distance and then without warning collapsed. It was dead. "The water!" cried Holy and leaped back with his sword drawn. "I'll kill you!" "Don't be hasty, Brother Holy. We have time to chat. Do you know who I am? Perhaps if you look closely..." "Senbonzakura!" "Precisely. I have no qualms with you, but I am duty bound to help my friend. He is kind and benevolent although you monsters have portrayed him as a vile being." He jumped back and put some distance between them. "You coward! Trying to escape?" cried Holy. "Escape? I simply don't want to be caught in the blast radius. Do you remember those "macademia nuts" you bought on behalf of the king? Well, guess what?" He produced a trigger button. He pushed hard on the button. "Oh fuc...!" A huge explosion engulfs the area. ---- Queen Satinel paces the corridor in her inner chamber waiting anxiously for her husband to return. There's a knock on the door and Satinel cries out "Oh, Governess!" and runs to the door. The door is flung open and Aizen steps in. "A... Aizen?" sputters Queen Satinel. "Oh no, my dear Sati... It's been such a long time since we last met." He slowly ran his finger down the side of her face. "I go by the name, Wazir Aizen now." To be continued.